gtafandomcom-20200222-history
Flashback FM
'''Flashback FM' is a radio station featured in Grand Theft Auto III, and Grand Theft Auto: Liberty City Stories. It plays retro pop music. In 1998 (the setting for GTA Liberty City Stories) the station is hosted by Reni Wassulmaier. However, by 2001 (the setting for GTA III) she has been replaced by Toni. Description The station has a retro style and always airs music from around 20 years before the time of its game (1983 for GTA III, late '70s for Liberty City Stories). Flashback's idents and imaging voice mock the nostalgic nature of the radio, with comments such as "for people who just can't let go". All the songs featured in Flashback FM were composed and produced by digital music pioneer , many appear in his soundtracks for films. Playlist ''Grand Theft Auto III'' * - " " (1983) * - "Shake It Up" (1983) * - " " (1983) * - " " (1983) * Elizabeth Daily - "I'm Hot Tonight" (1983) ''Grand Theft Auto: Liberty City Stories'' *Giorgio Moroder - "I Wanna Rock You" (1979) *Giorgio Moroder - "E=MC²" (1979) *Giorgio Moroder - "From Here to Eternity" (1977) *Giorgio Moroder - "Chase" (1978) *Giorgio Moroder - "First Hand Experience in Second Hand Love" (1977) *Giorgio Moroder - "I'm Left, You're Right, She's Gone" (1977) Videos GTA III Tracklist File:GTA III (GTA 3) - Flashback 95.6 Giorgio Moroder Debbie Harry - "Rush Rush" File:GTA III (GTA 3) - Flashback 95.6 Giorgio Moroder Elizabeth Daily - "Shake It Up" File:GTA III (GTA 3) - Flashback 95.6 Giorgio Moroder Paul Engemann - "Scarface" File:GTA III (GTA 3) - Flashback 95.6 Giorgio Moroder Amy Holland - "She's On Fire" File:GTA III (GTA 3) - Flashback 95.6 Giorgio Moroder Elizabeth Daily - "I'm Hot Tonight" Full radio File:GTA III (GTA 3) - Flashback 95.6 Full radio GTA: Liberty City Stories Tracklist File:GTA Liberty City Stories - Flashback FM Giorgio Moroder - "I Wanna Rock You" File:GTA Liberty City Stories - Flashback FM Giorgio Moroder - "E=MC²" File:GTA Liberty City Stories - Flashback FM Giorgio Moroder - "From Here to Eternity" File:GTA Liberty City Stories - Flashback FM Giorgio Moroder - "Chase" File:GTA Liberty City Stories - Flashback FM Giorgio Moroder - "First Hand Experience in Second Hand" File:GTA Liberty City Stories - Flashback FM Giorgio Moroder - "I'm Left, You're Right, She's Gone" Full radio File:GTA Liberty City Stories - Flashback FM Full radio Trivia *The radio station's designation is totally fictitious, as FM radio stations in the United States only have an odd number after the decimal point. *All the songs on the GTA III tracklist were featured in the 1983 hit film , the soundtrack for which was produced by . Rockstar Games have cited Scarface as a major influence on both GTA III and the wider Grand Theft Auto series. *A preview of 's " " can be heard in the GTA III version of Lips 106. *On all versions of GTA III, at the start of the song "Shake It Up" by Elizabeth Daily, Toni talks about being on a tour bus where were playing. However, the part where Duran Duran's name is being mentioned is muted. The unmuted line can be found on the official website for the game. *In GTA III, some of the Hoods may randomly sing "Push it to the Limit". Paramedics will also randomly sing some of the songs from this station, alongside songs from Head Radio, K-JAH and Lips 106. *In GTA III this is the Colombian Cartel's second favorite radio station, however in GTA Liberty City Stories this is the Triads' favorite radio station. *"The Chase" by Giorgio Moroder was featured in the launch trailer for the iOS version of GTA Liberty City Stories. See Also *Head Radio - a pop and rock radio in GTA 1, GTA 2, GTA III and GTA Liberty City Stories. *Lips 106 - a Top 40 pop radio in GTA III and GTA Liberty City Stories. *Flash FM - an '80s pop radio in GTA Vice City and GTA Vice City Stories which plays a song by and is also hosted by Toni. *Emotion 98.3 - an '80s soft pop radio in GTA Vice City and GTA Vice City Stories. *Wave 103 - an '80s new wave and synthpop radio in GTA Vice City and GTA Vice City Stories which plays other songs with in . *CSR 103.9 - a new jack swing and pop radio in GTA San Andreas. *Vice City FM - an '80s pop radio in GTA Episodes From Liberty City. *Non-Stop-Pop FM - a pop radio in GTA V. References Navigation hu:Flashback FM pl:Flashback FM ru:Flashback FM Category:Radio Stations Category:Radio Stations in GTA III Category:Radio Stations in GTA Liberty City Stories Category:Pop Stations